<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Love by cutelittlekitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872081">Mother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty'>cutelittlekitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work (Poem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, COVID, COVID-19, Gen, for my mom, in memorial, memories and hopes, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>F**k 2020<br/>F**k COVID-19</p><p>my mom passed away on November 28, 2020, after a month-long coma resulting from COVID-19. this is the poem i wrote and read for her funeral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Please</b> take the pandemic seriously. if not for your own sake, for the sake of those you love and those who are loved by others.</p><p>1) wash and sanitize your hands and avoid touching your face.<br/>2) practice social distancing. anyone can have it and pass it on and they may not even have symptoms, or may have symptoms and think it's just allergies, a cold, or some other mild, common complaint.<br/>3) Wear A Mask. also remember, the mask is to help prevent your respiratory droplets from landing on others. their masks protect you.<br/>4) THIS IS IMPORTANT AND NOT SAID ENOUGH: if you feel sick or are exposed to someone who tests positive, STAY HOME. people often feel like they can't take time off. they can't afford it. many people struggle for cash and aren't getting enough to live on even working full time, how can they take time off? answer? JUST DO IT. STAY HOME. you aren't going to lose your home or utilities from falling behind on payments due to covid. utility companies, banks, and landlords will work with you and if they won't, there are legal actions you can take. you can also get unemployment for the two weeks you quarantine, or longer if necessary. some places may offer paid sick leave or loans/paycheck advances. regardless, you'll make a lot less money if your work closes because you thought it was just a cold and got most of your co-workers sick. or if there's another full shut-down. </p><p><b>i love and appreciate all of you readers, and i want you and your loved ones to be safe.</b> </p><p>full disclosure, everyone else in Mom's household got covid, too. my two nephews (20 &amp;22) had no symptoms. my mom's companion (74) had a bad cough, congestion, nausea, and, for a few days, was sure that he wasn't going to make it, but he recovered without even needing to be hospitalized. my sister (47) lost her senses of smell and taste and said it felt like a really, really bad cold. her bf (53) just had all-over body aches. Mom (69) thought she had a cold, then started throwing up and sis took her to the hospital when she was having trouble catching her breath. several days later she was having trouble sleeping and when she finally did manage to sleep soundly, she just never woke up. so you can see the variety of effects, even in just one family. and there are many other symptoms that covid can cause in different combinations. </p><p>we still aren't sure how my mom got it, but the only place she went since last February was the doctor's and the vet's (both within a week of her getting sick), at the vet's, they came out to the car wearing gloves and masks to give the dogs their booster shots. mom went in at the doctor's. so we think it was either the doctor's, or someone in the house wasn't careful enough. everyone got sick after mom did though, so i think it was more likely from the doctor's. </p><p>timelines also vary widely. after mom was diagnosed, everyone in the household (and myself, since i'd stopped by to visit a few days before) got tested. sis and nephews were positive. sis's bf, mom's companion, and i all tested negative. mom's companion moved into a hotel, hoping to stay negative, but came down with symptoms 4-5 days later and tested positive, moved back home so sis could care for him. sis's bf got tested again at that time and was negative again, but came down with symptoms about a week later and tested positive. thankfully, i stayed negative. i have underlying conditions and, more importantly, i look after my 95 year old grandma, so it's good that i hadn't gotten too close to mom when i visited (she thought she had a cold and told me to keep my distance).</p><p>sorry for the rambling, it all adds up to: <b>Please, BE SAFE.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mother’s Love</p><p> </p><p>More than a mother,<br/>
Always a friend.<br/>
Eternal in my heart,<br/>
Mom’s love will never end.</p><p>Your lived your whole life being late,<br/>
Why so early this one time?<br/>
Though I think you’d find it funny<br/>
That you lived to 69.</p><p>I remember lots of times<br/>
You rushed to heal a stranger,<br/>
Keeping them alive,<br/>
Even when they’d caused the danger.</p><p>So many times we chatted<br/>
About so many thoughts.<br/>
I’ll miss your kindred spirit<br/>
And the comfort that you brought.</p><p>You’re with your Ma and Daddy now,<br/>
Auntie Kimmy, too.<br/>
You can catch up on events missed,<br/>
Since the times they last saw you.</p><p>And Babe will be there waiting,<br/>
Beside the Rainbow Bridge<br/>
With other pets you’ve loved and lost<br/>
Throughout the life you lived.</p><p>The room would glow so brightly,<br/>
When a smile lit your face.<br/>
Without your kind and generous soul,<br/>
The world’s a dimmer place.</p><p>Through the uncertainties of life,<br/>
In darkness when I couldn’t see,<br/>
The one thing I never doubted:<br/>
I’ve always known you love me.</p><p>That mother’s love, it doesn’t end,<br/>
Though you’ve left the mortal plane.<br/>
I’ll keep it warm within my heart<br/>
Until we meet again.</p><p>I’ll soldier through the years ahead.<br/>
We’ll reunite when my time’s due.<br/>
Two times over you gave me life,<br/>
So I’ll live that life for you.</p><p> </p><p>by kitty<br/>
In loving memorial for<br/>
kitty's Mom<br/>
1951-2020</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading. i appreciate you all so much. Mom's funeral was today, December 3rd, and it was beautiful and fully covered by insurance. if you're wondering if there's something you can do for me, there's just one thing: please, stay safe and encourage others to stay safe. keep yourselves as healthy as you can and if you want, you can leave a few words in the comments. (i count to 1 real good)</p><p>if you feel like making a tribute or gesture for my mom, she supported several local, no-kill animal shelters. i think she'd be happy if you made a small donation to a no-kill animal shelter near you in the name of kitty's Mom. or, if you have room in your home and some love to spare, adopt a rescue animal. a simpler (and free) gesture would be to just live life to the fullest, laugh often, and love always. be loving and generous and help when you can, whether it's a friend or stranger. that's how my mom lived, and i can think of no greater tribute than for people to be inspired by her to live that way, too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>